The second Conversation
by Amante dei Snape
Summary: Sequal to The conversation. Harry tells Ginny he loves her, but is in love with someone else.


Disclaimer: Don't own harry..or ginny..or anyone in this story for that matter.

-----------------------------

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked from the doorway of the study. Harry looked up and saw her face of concern. It had been two months since he went to visit her at hogwarts, two months since he asked Snape for his advise.

When he left that tower, he thought it would be easy. Tell Ginny he loved her, but he was_ in_ love with Luna, but it wasn't and he chickened out. "Fine, Ginny, just thinking." He smiled to her to prove his point. She smiled in return.

"Ok, but don't forget about supper, it'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Harry nodded and turned back to the fireplace.

Neville had joined them for dinner that day, along with Hagrid and McGonnagal. He watched as Ginny smiled warmly at Neville, and the look in her eyes. He didn't feel the jealousy he remembered feeling in his 6th year over Dean and her, it just twisted his stomach a bit. He saw how Neville's eyes danced when he looked at her, and harry also noticed they couldn't help but smile when they caught each other's eye.

Perhaps if he didn't see it onthe astronemy tower, he wouldn't have noticed it at dinner that night, or perhaps he would have. It should have made it easier for him to just come out and tell her, but somehow he just couldn't. _I'll tell her tonight,_ he promised himself. Teddy was at a friends house tonight. It would be the perfect oppurtunity.

------------------

Dinner came and went, harry opening his mouth Several times to tell her, but couldn't find the words. Several times cleaning up and doing the dishes together he tried, but again, words failed him.

"Ginny, we have to talk." He said suddenly as she read the quibbler. Perhaps that's what made him decide to tell her then. Luna's Magizene.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked him curiously.

"i love you ginny. You know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too, harry." She laid down the quibbler and gave her full attention to Harry. This didn't help him. He half wished she would continue reading and just let him say it.

"We have a good relationship, right?" he asked, feeling eager, but at the same time, wanting to stall.

"Yes." She said slowly. "What are you trying to say, Harry?"

"I Love you." He said taking a deep breath.

"Yes, i know.."

"But i'm _in_ Love with Luna." He said quietly. She blinked at him in surprise and nodded. Harry noticed she didn't have any tears in her eyes. _She didn't have tears on our wedding day either_, harry remembered.

"for how long?" She asked finally after several moments of silence.

"It's hard to tell. Awhile now. I just realized what it was two months ago."

"have you slept with her?"

Harry hesitated. "Yes. I'm sorry Ginny." he said softly, she just took it in.

"So what now?" She asked after another several moments. Harry looked up at her. "Do you want a divorce?" Her face stared at the fire.

"I think that would be best." He said, hoping she understood. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also wanted to experience life with Luna, the one he was _in_ love with. "you and Neville have my blessing, though. I'll tell him myself next time i see him."

It was Ginny's turn to look up at Harry. "How'd you know?"

"I saw the way you two looked at eachother when i went to visit you at Hogwarts." He said quietly still. "You'll be happier with him too, i think."

"Its for the best then?" She asked his confirmation. She sounded unsure of herself.

"Yes, i believe it is."

"We'll go get the papers tomorrow." She said, no emotion in her voice. She said it as she would have been commenting on the weather. Harry just nodded.

"Tomorrow.." he mimicked a couple seconds later. He was sure it was for the best. They both deserved to be happy, with the ones they would be most happy with. He sighed and chanced a look at Ginny. She was staring into the fie, no doubt taking in everything. She didn't look too troubled. Snape was right, she was strong, she would get through this, and she would live happy. It made harry feel better about it, knowing they both loved someone outside of the marriage. It was selfish to want to ease his guilt, but he was only human, after all.

He wondered if she was feeling slightly happy that he told her. Maybe it would be possible for them to remain friends after this. She was a good friend. Harry hoped not to lose her friendship, but how mant could stay friends, even if they wanted to? He would just have to wait and see.

-----------------------------------

Done!! What ya think?


End file.
